I'm A Slick Rick
I'm A Slick Rick is a song by American rapper Nick Cannon. The song is a diss track towards American rapper Eminem. Lyrics Ladies and Gentlemen ( It's incredible ) It's the ruler Six minutes Six minutes Six minutes slick nick you're on Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie Nah I'm a slick rick ma I'm a slick rick Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie Nah I'm a slick rick I'm a I'mma a slick rick I'm a slick rick I'm a I'm a slick rick Do the walk back and forth while I grab my (dick) Now once upon a time in a far away land There lived a young man who was so outstanding To make it interesting it's me Nick Cannon He's very fly god father his name was Ricky D I'm a tell y'all like slick rick told me Put that million dollar smile on your mouth full of gold teeth ( cheese ) Then ricki said go ahead and switch the style up And if them hate the let them hate then watch the money pile up Stay fresh, dress like a million bucks Whether it's Tom Ford it or you rockin' some chucks Two step out the house stop sure, oh no I think they forgot how yougigolo So pimp bones in my body Rock them body hottie Rock them like ladi dadi We came to party We don't cause trouble We don't bother nobody But if this was karate I'm Mr. Miyagi Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie Nah I'm a slick rick ma I'm a slick rick Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie Nah I'm a slick rick I'm a I'mma a slick rick I'm a slick rick I'm a I'm a slick rick Do the walk back and forth while I grab my (dick) I'm a slick rick I'm a I'm a slick rick Do the walk back and forth while I grab my (dick) Now here's a little something that needs to be heard Yo I'm a serve this clown now word nick word I don't know if I should him cause he's feminine slick Excuse me Eminem, Why you lying on your dick? Erectile disfunction You wanna get him up Then this between me and you dude, let's chunk em' I see your mouth moving but you're soft, Teddy Ruxpin I tried to holla at you at the B.E.T show But you was scared out of trouble More security than the pope While you was in your bubble I was rolling dolo Anytime your face in the streets it's them sign for grow mo' Uh, oh no It's been a mistake See my name is slick rick not shady flake I'm a mop you up with my wap like it's 88 Cause Cannon birth on the block where they got math figures Now send a shouts out to my Cali Swag n***as Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie Nah I'm a slick rick mama I'm a slick rick Teach me how to dougie Teach me, teach me how to dougie Nah I'm a slick rick I'm a I'mma a slick rick I'm a slick rick I'm a I'm a slick rick Do the walk back and forth while I grab my (dick) I'm a slick rick I'm a I'm a slick rick Do the walk back and forth while I grab my (dick) Why it sucks # During this whole song, Nick Cannon does an awful impression of Slick Rick. # Nick Cannon is very annoying in this song # The song uses the beat of Cali District Swag's single "Teach Me How Dougie" which is quite stupid considering this song is trying to diss one of the greatest rappers of all time. # The lyrics are very corny and ridiculous and make Nick Cannon look like a fool (ex. "Do the walk back and forth while I grab my (dick)") # This song is an embarassment to Nick Cannon's career # This is supposed to be a diss towards Eminem, but it just come across as a vile and failed attempt at one. # This song was number 6 on CDTV Productions top ten worst diss tracks of all time video. # The single cover isn't in the right aspect ratio. Audio Nick Cannon- Ima Slick Rick (Eminem Diss) Category:Rip-offs Category:Diss tracks Category:Nick Cannon Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Cheesy Songs